You're Mine
by Ni-chan9
Summary: He felt his friend try to push him away by a slight pressure against his shoulder, but he had no intention in moving, not now.


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Period. _

* * *

"So you're giving that thing to Axel?"

"…Yeah. Is it dumb?"

Sora lowered his index finger, having been pointing to the teddy bear in his best friend's hand. The same doll his friend had been working on for a week straight, coming to class with a new bandage wrapped around his pricked fingers everyday to prove it. Sora always wondered what his friend was doing to himself, worried even, and was hurt when the blond would never tell him, either ignoring him altogether or giving him answers so vague that he might as well have said nothing at all. But now he knew. He'd had been sewing a bear. Handmade. An act that was highly unfeasible even in Sora's dreams, and was giving it to…_Axel_.

Sora frowned at the blond sitting on the bench of the courtyard just outside their high school's cafeteria while he merely stood near him, gazing down at him through thick, dark chocolate lashes. "It's just…what for?" he asked, trying to conceal the venom lacing his tongue, but got the notion he failed miserably.

Roxas glanced up at him before moving his blue eyes down to the grass beneath his shoes. He kicked his feet, consecutively swinging his legs back and forth. It reminded Sora of something almost childish, like a gesture a kid would do while musing something over. The blond simply shrugged his shoulders. "Well, Valentine's Day is coming up…" came the nonchalant response.

Sora felt his hand clench by his side and he quickly moved his fist behind his back in hopes that Roxas wouldn't see it.

"Which reminds me," the blond spoke up once more. He turned away from Sora for a second, to the paper bag resting beside his thigh. It rustled as he pulled out a small rectangular case from inside. "Here," he said whilst snapping off the top and taking out the crimson object with his other hand. He turned back, holding it out. "You've been talking about how you needed a new phone. So I picked this up while I was out shopping."

The sapphire hues widened. "The new-!" he gasped, gawking down at the phone before he blinked rapidly then looked up at his friend. "This probably cost you a fortune! Roxas, you didn't have to do that!"

"Sure I did." He smirked coyly. "This way I don't have to hear you bitch about your 'piece of shit' Blackberry anymore."

Sora frowned, flicking his eyes to the side in underlining embarrassment. "I don't complain about it that much…" he murmured.

"Oh, yes, you do. Now are you going to take this," Roxas waved the phone for emphasis, "or did I buy it for myself?"

Sora reached out, taking the phone in his hand then staring down at it for a moment. "…I promise you'll be the first person I call."

"What?" Roxas questioned with an awkward laugh. "You don't have to do that."

"You didn't have to do _this_. Besides…I want to," he stated while he turned on the phone, waiting an instant for it to load. Way better than his piece of shit Blackberry. He pressed over to his empty contacts, adding Roxas' number as he remembered it by heart. He soon held up the phone afterwards. "Now lemme get a picture for your caller ID."

Roxas tossed him a funny look before shaking his head from side to side. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Nope. Say cheese." And the blond did so, not a grin, however, as it was too out of the norm for him. Roxas was an unusually appealing boy with his bright, sun-kissed hair, yet deep, dark blue eyes; solemn for his age, quiet, but when he smiled it broke your heart…

Sora nearly forgot to click the button to actually take the picture as he was gazing at Roxas' image.

"Dude, did you take the picture yet?" he posed softly, in that same gentle boyish tone that Sora adored so much.

"U-Uh," Sora stammered, his arm jerking a tad as his friend's voice snapped him back into reality, "g-give me a second. I just got this. I'm not familiar with all the buttons yet."

"There should be a camera icon on the screen." The blond flicked his wrist towards it idly. "All android phones are more or less the same."

"R-Right. Just…stay like that, Roxas."

The blond sighed through parted lips then smiled again. Dear God. Sora hurried and clicked the icon, a _snap_ to indicate the photo had been taken.

Roxas instantly dropped the happy gesture. "Ugh. It hurts to smile for so long," he said as he rubbed at his dimples with the palms of his hands, even if he'd only been smiling for no more than ten seconds.

Whatever. Sora didn't feel like pointing that out to him as he found himself staring down at the picture briefly before he forced his hand to set it on Roxas' number and tucked the phone away in his back pocket. "You should do it more often," he started casually. "It's…really nice."

"What, like you?" Roxas looked up at him, deep-sea hues rippling with amusement. "Mr. Grins-A-Lot."

"I don't grin a lot," Sora retorted, making sure to frown.

"You do. Well, usually. You're acting pretty strange today. You didn't even eat anything at lunch. What's up?"

Sora shifted uncomfortably, distributing his weight from one leg to the other as he shoved his hands in the pouch of his red hoodie. "Nothing. I just…wasn't hungry, is all."

"That's kind of hard to believe considering I've been watching you scarf down food since kindergarten. Look…if there's something on your mind you can talk to me about it. Best friend, remember?"

There was a pause as Sora bit down on his bottom lip, his top row of teeth scrapping against the sensitive skin. He briefly contemplated telling the blond 'what was up' with him, but as quickly as the thought entered it exited, or more of spontaneously combusted, just as swiftly. What was he thinking? He couldn't tell him. Not now. Not ever. "…I…I-I don't wanna bother you with my problems," he decided on saying. And it was, more or less, true; or so he thought.

"Since when?" Roxas cocked a brow, looking as if he could start laughing at any minute. "Remember Kairi, exams, your _phone_? You've always 'bothered' me with your problems. Why stop now?"

Sora blinked, once, and then a couple of times. He did? He…_bothered_ him? He never knew that. For how long? How long did his friend feel this way? He glanced down towards the dirt before his concerned eyes narrowed into a scowl. "Well, sor-_ry_ if it annoys you," he spat out, aware of the upset tone in his voice, but he couldn't help it. How could Roxas say something like that to him? It was bad enough Axel was the blond's love interest, now Sora finds out he himself was just a burden to him? It was too much.

Roxas leaned back on his palms a bit, looking up at the clear, winter sky. "It doesn't annoy me. It's just how you are. You're not very good at hiding how you feel."

Sora wanted to scream at how ridiculous that statement was. Not very good at hiding how he felt? Then the blond should already know how he felt about_ him_, if that was the case, but it wasn't because he was too busy swooning over exotic looking redheads. He wanted to pour his heart out to the blond. He wanted to embrace him or kiss him. He wanted to tell him to forget about Axel when the perfect guy was right in front of him. He wanted to do all this and more, but he couldn't. He just couldn't because Roxas was his best friend and dropping the 'I love you' bomb was equivalent to hacking a chainsaw through their relationship.

And it fucking sucked.

Roxas glanced back at him, seeing the peeved look on Sora's face. "…I'm here to help, you know. Come on. You're starting to worry me."

Sora held his scowl for a moment before he exhaled, scratching the back of his head nervously as he stared down at the ground. "I know…" he breathed. "I-It's just… I can't tell you… I-I mean…" He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and the realization that his face was staining a bashful rosy color only made him blush harder.

"Tell me what?" Roxas leaned forward reflexively as if to better hear Sora whispering a secret. "What is it?"

Sora stared down at him. His eyes were wide, alert, and he knew he probably looked like he was scared shitless right then. He gulped in efforts to calm his nerves and dangerously quickened heartbeat as he gave an exhale. "…Y-You'll…You'll still be my best friend, right?" he asked, a little too quickly, yet louder than his previously jaded sentences. "No matter what, I won't lose you?"

Roxas tilted his head to the side as he sat back again. "'Course, man."

"Pinky swear?" Sora held out the designated finger.

Roxas cracked a sideways smile. "You're joking, right? What are we, back in elementary school?"

Sora only continued to stare at him, the serious expression not wavering from his island tanned face.

The blond exhaled, lifting his arm and linking pinkies with him. "You're so weird, dude."

"So is Axel," he mumbled distastefully.

"…Yeah…" Roxas said while retracting his hand. He shrugged. "I guess I'm just attracted to weird people."

Sora frowned further, all but gritting his teeth, and he thought he was going to throw his hands up in the air and stomp away from this increasingly irritable conversation when something dawned on him. His once narrowed eyes had broadened a tad. "Attracted how?" he asked simply. He wasn't sure if it was downright horrific news because it meant Roxas was indeed attracted to the redhead or a sign of a thumbs-up for him because it meant the blond was fond of him as well. The sapphire hues were wide, anxious, like the meaning of the blond's statement meant everything to him. He had flipped a coin with his question and it was either going to be heads or tails…

Roxas' eyelids raised a bit and he had paused before averting his attention to the side, responding, "…You know, you never told me what you meant."

"Don't dodge the question, Roxas. Attracted how?" Sora repeated. His voice no longer as light and plain as before, but firm, maybe even harsh. He could apologize for it later, however. Right now he _had_ to know.

Roxas automatically glanced back at him, appearing surprised by the demanding tone, before a scowl pulled at his features. "Like you're dodging telling me what you meant?"

"I'm not dodging anything," Sora promptly spat. "Just answer the question, Roxas."

"Sure thing, _Sora_, as soon as you answer mine. It came first after all."

Sora glared. He'd known the blond for years, so the direction of their conversation really shouldn't be much of a surprise to him. The thing about his friend was he was stubborn, and so was he. The little factor that was ninety-nine point nine percent of the time why they butted heads whenever they did.

"Look," Roxas started with a heavy sigh, "I guess neither one of us is gonna get an answer because I know you're not gonna back down and I'm sure as hell not going to either." There was an awkward silence that had befallen them and it easily started to really bug Sora as he was about to say something to break the ice when the blond beat him to it. "You know, now I think it looks stupid. That I got Axel a bear, I mean. He is an upperclassman after all."

"It's not stupid if it explains how you feel," Sora answered, having the urge to roll his eyes. He wished the redhead would have the audacity to think that something Roxas handmade for him was stupid, just so he could have a legitimate reason to punch him in the face.

Roxas appeared surprised for a second before he smiled, a little more fondly than Sora would've liked. At the same time the action made his heart perform somersaults in his chest, it also made it sink down to the bottom of his being. Sure, he was looking at him, but it was aimed at _Axel_, his feelings for_ Axel_. Sora felt the poignant pain in his upper body and he bit down on his bottom lip to keep from shouting, or crying, whichever came first.

"Yeah, but…" the blond began softly, "Axel might think its lame."

"He's lame, so it fits," Sora retorted, nearly shouting, and he cursed the fact that his voice cracked. He knew he should've kept his mouth shut. He wished Roxas would shutup talking about him already because it was just making him angrier and he didn't know how much longer he could hold on to his dark secret, let alone his sanity.

Roxas didn't look mad, though, that he just called his love interest lame. He just looked at Sora almost observingly. "…You don't like Axel, do you, Sora?"

"Not really..." Sora grumbled purposefully, because he knew if didn't keep his octaves at a low he'd only scream again and he couldn't promise he would control his mouth from spitting out everything he felt about the redhead or about Roxas himself. 'Not really'? Talk about the understatement of the year. He couldn't stand him. For months, he couldn't stand him. He couldn't stand when he would mosey on over and usher Roxas away from him. He couldn't stand when he would drop by to visit Roxas in class. He couldn't stand whenever someone would mention Roxas the conversation automatically steered to how cute he looked with Axel. All because Sora could not get over his feelings of jealousy and it twisted his outlook toward the redhead to the point where he'd be satisfied just to see him dead.

"I don'know why," Roxas commented after a moment of musing. "He's like you. Goofy, charming, likes to make everything into a joke."

"…Then why aren't I good enough?" Sora asked quietly, voice laced in a void somewhere between desperation and raw desire. He stepped forward and grabbed the collar of the blond's shirt, hearing the slight gasp that escaped his throat before he slammed his lips down on the other boy's. He didn't know why he had done it. Why all of a sudden his willpower to keep his true feelings secret was shattering.

He felt his friend try to push him away by a slight pressure against his shoulder, but he had no intention in moving, not now. Sora leaned in further, holding himself up with one arm on the seat of the bench and the other snaked behind the blond's head to pull him closer. He yearned for the opportunity to deepen the kiss, resorting to biting the blond's bottom lip so he parted them upon a stifled cry of pain. Sora took the time to snake his tongue past his lips, rubbing it against Roxas' own and he never imagined how good it'd feel.

It was hot and moist and the kiss gave him an electrifying sensation running up and down his spine. Sora could feel his heartbeat quicken and it was loud, almost as if it was right in his ears rather than his chest. His breathing was heavy. A moan escaped. Was that him? Or maybe it was Roxas.

He could've stayed connected to the blond's lips forever if it wasn't for the little annoying fact that he needed oxygen. Sora broke away from the kiss, panting, while his eyes involuntarily found its way to meet Roxas' own. He was shocked to see the blond didn't look furious or disgusted with him, instead he was…smirking. Why was he smirking?

"Told you you're not very good at hiding how you feel."

"W-What?" Sora breathed.

"Here." The blond held out the bear to him. He had been holding it this whole time... "Happy Early Valentine's Day."

Sora's eyes were enlarged. He took a step back, the look of utter puzzlement apparent on his face. Was he missing something? "…W-Wait… I'm so confused… That's for Axel, isn't it?" he asked, practically yelling in his surprise.

Roxas made a short chuckling sound in the back of his throat. "Don't tell me you believe everything people tell you. Jeez, Sora. I was just messing with you."

Messing with him? "Y-You mean, you lied?" Sora's voice grew louder. "This entire time… I thought you liked Axel!"

"I like _you_. Always have."

Sora didn't think his eyes could get any wider. He…He liked _him_? "…T-Then have you-" he cut himself off before stammering again, "…D-Did you know that…?"

"You liked me? You wear your emotions like an open book, how could I not? Told you you're not very good at hiding how you feel."

"T-That…that was cruel! Do you know how hard it's been for me to hold these damn feelings in?" Sora slapped a hand to his chest. "How much it hurt to have to restrain myself from taking you as my own? Because I've had to stop myself a lot, Roxas. A lot of fucking times! I've been hardcore hating Axel for no reason then! You could've told me you knew, or that you liked me, at _least_!"

"You could've told _me_," Roxas stressed, but not defensively. He still had that amused look in his eyes that was only adding to Sora's frustration. "I was trying to get you to say it already. So I thought maybe jealousy was the key."

Sora crossed his arms in a piqued manner. "Well, you failed. I didn't _say_ anything."

"I think a kiss says a lot, don't you? Or am I wrong?"

Sora narrowed his eyes.

Roxas gave a slow grin. "Are you mad?"

"You tell me, Mr. You-Wear-Your-Emotions-Like-An-Open-Book!"

The blond chuckled, low and sensual. "I'm sorry… But it was kind of fun to see you get all riled and angry. I was getting worried that you might sooner snap and start fighting Axel before you ever admitted your feelings."

Sora's scowl was still in place. "Is this revenge from when I use to hang over Kairi?"

Roxas' expression quickly fell. "Let's not talk about that."

"Whose jealous now?" Sora smirked. He stepped forward, scooping up the bear in Roxas' hand in acceptance before he arched a brow upon noticing a note underneath its bow tie. He slid it out between his thumb and index finger, reading it:

_You've been asking y my hands have been pricked all week. No, I'm not a diabetic, u goof. I just can't sew 4 shit. But did my best & think it turned out pretty good. Hope u like it. Love u, Sora._

_- Roxas_

Sora ran his eyes over the words once more before he smiled warmly, averting his gesture towards the blond. "I love you too."

Roxas' face flushed and Sora found it funny that Roxas claimed to already know this, but could still grow timid by the confession.

Sora took the seat next to him. He gazed down at the small, chocolate brown plush doll. The color of his hair, he noticed, now that he got a good look at it. He wondered if Roxas had done that on purpose too. He turned his attention to the boy. "Thanks for the bear. I'll call it Roxy."

"As long as you're not calling me that, I'm fine with it."

"Oh, you know you love it, Roxy~" Sora cooed, pinching the blond's cheek.

"Quit it." Roxas swatted his hand away in embarrassment.

"Heh," Sora gave a snicker. He glanced back at the plushy once more. "…A bear and a phone… And it's not even my birthday." He looked back at the blond. "How can I make it up to you?"

"You can start by kissing me again, you idiot."

Sora blinked, then grinned, tilting Roxas' chin up and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss that said 'I love you' infinity times over. Actions really did speak for themselves. "Hey, Roxas," he murmured against his mouth upon partially parting from him. "Guess what. There's something else I haven't told you either. It's huge news, even more so than the last. You'll never guess."

Roxas furrowed his brows. "What is it?"

And Sora pecked his lips. "You're mine."

* * *

**A/n:** _So, I wrote this based off a RokuSo doujinshi I'd drawn based off a scene from a volume of CardCaptor Sakura. #2, I think. This was awhile back & the events were pretty different than what occurred here. Well, what I planned, anyway. I only drew one & ¼ pages before I dropped it. haha. But originally I had Axel as Riku and Sora and Roxas' roles were switched. I am quite entertained by a jealous Roxas, but thought a change might be nice. I debated making Roxas clueless to Sora's feelings, but didn't want to make him as naïve as Sora so decided against it. Just wanted to try my hand at something new and write some SoRoku since I haven't in awhile (and I ship them like crazy)._

_How was it? Good? Bad? Please_, **REVIEW**_! Don't just favorite!_


End file.
